helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Member Colors
Frequently, members of groups will have colors assigned to them for their concert goods and sometimes outfits. Currently, only the "Wonderful Hearts", "Mobekimasu", and "MobekisuJ" concert unit groups have standard colors. Morning Musume Morning Musume members did not have standard colors before Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru - Dai 6 kan Hit Mankai, Ishikawa Rika's graduation in 2005, however some frequently did have the same color for each concert. Since then, each member has been assigned a color. Current Members *Michishige Sayumi - Light Pink (Formerly Yellow) *Tanaka Reina - Light Blue *Fukumura Mizuki - Dark Pink *Ikuta Erina - Yellow-Green (Formerly Purple) *Sayashi Riho - Red *Suzuki Kanon - Green *Iikubo Haruna - Honey (Formerly Chocolate) *Ishida Ayumi - Blue *Sato Masaki - Emerald Green *Kudo Haruka - Orange Graduated Members *Yaguchi Mari - Light Purple *Ishikawa Rika - Dark Pink *Yoshizawa Hitomi - Purple *Konno Asami - Light Pink *Ogawa Makoto - Blue *Fujimoto Miki - Red *Kamei Eri - Orange *Kusumi Koharu - Red (Formerly Grey) *Junjun - Blue *Linlin - Teal *Takahashi Ai - Yellow (Formerly Gold) *Niigaki Risa - Yellow-Green *Mitsui Aika - Light Purple Berryz Koubou Berryz Koubou seem to change their colors around every year. They changed from concert to concert, although some members would receive the same color sometimes. 2009 Colors *Shimizu Saki - Yellow *Tsugunaga Momoko - Pink *Tokunaga Chinami - Orange *Sudo Maasa - Blue *Natsuyaki Miyabi- Purple *Kumai Yurina- Green *Sugaya Risako- Red 2008 Colors *Shimizu Saki - Purple *Tsugunaga Momoko - Pink *Tokunaga Chinami - Orange *Sudo Maasa - Blue *Natsuyaki Miyabi - Red *Kumai Yurina - Green *Sugaya Risako - Yellow 2007 Colors *Shimizu Saki- Purple (Green, spring 2007) *Tsugunaga Momoko- Pink (Yellow, spring 2007) *Tokunaga Chinami- Orange *Sudo Maasa - Blue *Natsuyaki Miyabi- Light Blue 31 (Red, spring 2007 32) *Kumai Yurina- Green 33 (Purple, spring 2007 34) *Sugaya Risako- Red 35 (Pink, spring 2007 36) 2005/2006 Colors *Shimizu Saki- Yellow 37 *Tsugunaga Momoko- Pink 38 (Navy, summer 2005 39) *Tokunaga Chinami- Light Blue 40 (Orange, summer 2005 41) *Sudo Maasa - Blue 42 *Natsuyaki Miyabi- Red 43 *Ishimura Maiha - Purple 44 (Light Blue, summer 2005 45) *Kumai Yurina - Green 46 *Sugaya Risako- Orange 47 (Pink, summer 2005 48) C-ute At their First Event as a 5-nin Group each of the members were given a new color used for merchandise, costumes, and the like. Prior to that, they all received a member color at the time of their debut. 2009-Present *Yajima Maimi - Red *Nakajima Saki - Blue *Suzuki Airi - Pink *Okai Chisato - Green *Hagiwara Mai - Yellow 2005-2009 *Umeda Erika - Yellow 49 *Yajima Maimi - Pink 50 *Nakajima Saki - Orange 51 *Suzuki Airi - Green 52 *Okai Chisato - Blue 53 *Hagiwara Mai - Purple 54 *Arihara Kanna - Red 55 Soloist Current * Mitsui Aika - Light Purple (General), White (Mobekimasu) Former * Mano Erina - Pink 56 S/mileage *Wada Ayaka - Blue *Fukuda Kanon - Purple *Nakanishi Kana - Light Blue *Takeuchi Akari - Red *Katsuta Rina - Yellow *Tamura Meimi - Green Graduated Members *Maeda Yuuka - Light Pink *Ogawa Saki - Light Green *Kosuga Fuyuka - Orange Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka - Peach (Pink) *Kanazawa Tomoko - Apple (Red) *Takagi Sayuki - Lemon (Yellow) *Otsuka Aina - Orange *Miyamoto Karin - Grape (Purple) *Uemura Akari - Melon (Light Green) Category:Members by Colors Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Mano Erina Category:Juice=Juice Category:S/mileage Category:Mitsui Aika Category:Red Member Color Category:Green Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Dark Blue Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Gold Member Color Category:Brown Member Color